Good Timing
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: This is a story about Jordanna Gardner, Alicia and Will's daughter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

To: Georgetown Admissions Office,

My name is Jordanna Gardner, but everyone calls me Jo or Jordan. I currently attend UIC; the University of Illinois at Chicago and am applying to the Georgetown University School of Medicine. Besides Georgetown being one of the most influential medical schools in the country, there is one large reason I want to attend this school; my parents. Both attended Georgetown University School of Law twenty years ago and my father, William Gardner is a name partner at Lockhart/Gardner and associates, and my mother, Alicia Florrick is a recent partner also at Lockhart Gardner. She would probably have been a name partner as well if she hadn't taken time off after my half brother and sister were born. As you can probably tell, my parents are not together, in fact they have never been together except for one 'magical night' in Georgetown. My parents have always said that they have been plagued with bad timing and that their only moment of good timing was when they were at Georgetown. I was born in Georgetown six weeks early and had to spend my first three months of life at the Georgetown University Medical Centre. I guess you could say that I have a special connection to the University and want to feel closer to a time when my parents were actually together for once. While both of my parents are lawyers, I want to be a doctor, of what I do not know yet but I am hoping to discover my passion while attending Georgetown University. I hope that you will consider my application and if so, I look forward to attending school in the Fall.

Sincerely,

Jordanna Rose Gardner


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Did you like the cover letter?" The twenty-year-old asked her boyfriend of three months. She had brought it over to his apartment for him to read. She stood near him while he sat on the couch and read the letter.

"It's great. They would be stupid not to let you in." He looked up at his girlfriend. She was tall and slim with beautiful unmanageable curly brown hair that framed her face perfectly. She was casually dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm serious Jordan, you're going to get in to Georgetown."

Jordan smiled at him and sat next to him on the couch, letting him wrap his arms around her. "I'll miss you though." She admitted, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I might need to look for a new job anyways once your parents find out about us." He said with laugh, although partly serious.

"You're probably right." She sighed.

"If we are going to keep doing this we need to tell them. I hate all of this sneaking around and lying."

"You're a lawyer, you guys love lying." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

He turned to her and tackled her so that she was lying on the couch. "You think you're so funny don't you?" He asked playfully, giving her a kiss on lips. She squirmed underneath him, kissing him more deeply. He put his hands on her waist, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She ran her hands to his back, trying to pull his shirt over his head.

"JO, PICK UP THE PHONE. JO, PICK UP THE PHONE"

"Crap, its Grace calling." Jordan pushed him off of her and he landed not so softly onto the hardwood floor below him.

"I hate that ring tone." He muttered as Jordan scrambled to find her phone.

She turned to him and put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. "Grace, hey. Is it six already? No, I'm sorry, I'm leaving right now. Yes, I will be there soon." She hung up the phone and went to grab her coat and bag. "I completely forgot I had to pick up Grace after her soccer practice." She said, making her way over to the floor her boyfriend had fell on. "I'm sorry. I'll call you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door.

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

Forty minutes later Jordanna and Grace made it back home. "Mom, we're home!" Grace called down the hallway.

"You were supposed to be home a half hour ago." Their mom called from the kitchen.

Grace and Jordan walked into the kitchen where Alicia was just taking dinner out of the oven. "Jordan was running late." Grace said, taking a tomato off the top of the salad.

"I was at the library, finishing my cover letter for Georgetown." Jordan said. It was partly true.

"Is dinner ready?" Peter Florrick walked into the kitchen and like Grace, took a tomato from the salad.

"Yes. Will you stop eating the salad and take this stuff into the dining room please?" Alicia said.

Once Grace and Peter were out of the room Jordan spoke, "what the hell is he doing here?" She whispered to her mother.

"Jo, he's here for dinner." Alicia answered. She knew how her daughter felt about Peter, especially after his scandal a couple of years ago that landed him in jail.

"But he doesn't even live here anymore, you kicked him out."

"We are trying to work things out." She said. "He's my husband."

Jordan shook her head. "I don't know why you keep on doing this to yourself with him. I'm going to Dads. I don't want to be here for this." She grabbed her bag and left her mother alone in the kitchen.

While Jordan waited for the elevator, she quickly made a call on her cell phone. "Hey Cary... Yea... Can I come over?... We can finish what we started earlier?... I don't want to talk about it... Ok, I'll see you soon.." She hung up the phone and got into the elevator, heading to her boyfriend's apartment.

END CHAPTER ONE

A/N: So what do you guys think? I don't really know where I am going with this story but i'm off school for a month and just started writing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*3 months ago*

Cary Agos did not do night clubs; never had. Stick him in a sports bar and he would be happy. Unfortunately for him, he had let himself be talked into going to one of the new nightclubs in the city by a group of first year associates. He sat at the bar and scanned the crowd of too many people and for some reason his eyes instantly found a tall brunette with long wavy hair dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The girl looked familiar. The girl turned and Cary got a better look and was shocked to find that it was Jordanna Gardner; his boss as well as associates daughter. There she was in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by guys. But she was only nineteen. How did she even get in here?

He spent the better part of his night watching Jordanna as well as the men surrounding her. He finally saw her leave the dance floor and head to the bar close to where he was sitting.

She leaned far over the bar and yelled to the bartender over the loud house music, "Three shots of tequila please!"

"You come here often?" Cary yelled at her. She turned around and he was finally able to get a good look at her. She stood before him in a jean skirt, black tank top and a pair of red heels that would rival her mothers. He couldn't help but be attracted to her.

"Cary?" She asked, sliding the three shots in front of her down the bar closer to him. Of course Jordanna knew who she was; she frequented the office to her both her mother and father and he even shared an office with her mother. "What are you doing in a place like this?" She downed one of her shots.

Cary raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing Jordanna."

"Oh call me Jordan. You've never had a fake ID counsellor?" She teased, taking another shot.

"Can't say that I did."

She took her third and final shot. "Just pretend you didn't see me ok?"

Before Cary had a chance to respond, Jordanna was already back on the dance floor. Cary couldn't help but notice the way the guys flocked to her and especially the way they were touching her. Jordanna didn't seem to mind though. She looked lost in the music, as if she was trying to forget something and immerse herself in the beat.

The rest of the night he kept an eye on Jordan; after all it was the ethical thing to do. He watched as guys continued to buy her drinks, each hoping she would choose them to go home with. He dancing was getting sloppier as well and she didn't look in control of her body.

Finally he saw what he had been dreading. Some guy was trying to lead Jordanna out of the club. Cary got up and followed them. He tapped the guy on the shoulder. "That's my sister bro." He said, completely lying through his teeth. He was a lawyer though. He prayed that Jordanna, even in her drunk haze would play along. "I think it's time she head home". He added.

"Oh really?" The guy asked. He tried to get Jordanna's attention. "Is this really your brother?"

Jordan looked at him and nodded. Granted she probably would have nodded at anything right now. She was completely plastered. Cary grabbed a hold of her and took on most of her weight but she was pretty light. He led her out of the club almost carrying her. With some difficulty he hailed a cab and manoeuvred her gently in the car.

Cary only lived about a five minute cab ride away but even so, by the time he made it home Jordanna was completely passed out. He picked her up and thankfully Cary's doorman was there to help him in and after explaining to the doorman what was really going on he managed to get her onto his couch. He grabbed a blanket and a bucket to put next to her just in case and then he went off to bed.

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

*Present day*

Alicia Florrick and Will Gardner were getting ready for court; everyone was just waiting for the judge. "You look a little tired Leesh" Will noted. He had always called Alicia by that nick name, no matter how many times she had wanted him to stop, even though she secretly kind of liked it.

"Gee thanks". Alicia said with a laugh, pulling out her mirror from her purse and checking her reflection.

"Has Jo been giving you a hard time?"

"She wasn't even home to give me a hard time." Alicia said, putting her mirror away. "But she must have told you all about it last night right?"

Will shrugged, pulling some papers out of his briefcase, "I haven't talked to Jo since Monday..." Will said, his words trailing.

"Then where did she-" Alicia started.

"ALL RISE!"

End CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Family Meeting. Come by the office after class.' Jordanna shook her head as she read the text message from her dad once again. She was sitting in her Anatomy and Physiology class when she got the pleasant message. Now she was walking the halls of Lockhart/Gardner looking for either her mom or dad. She popped into her mothers office first, mostly hoping that she would run into Cary. Unfortunately for her, Alicia was in her office.

Alicia sat up from her desk chair, smoothing her skirt and taking in her daughters appearance; no make-up, jeans and a UIC hoodie. Her daughter couldn't be more opposite to her. Jordan took after her father that way, playing sports instead of playing with dolls. "Your dad is waiting for us in his office."

Jordan's brow furrowed, something was definitely going on here. "The fishbowl. Great. No excessive hand gestures ok?" Jordanna joked. She liked Lockhart/Gardner but she hated the decor. No wonder there was so much gossip in this place. There was no privacy at all with windows for walls.

Alicia said nothing and started making her way to Will's office with Jordanna confusingly in tow. She was twenty years old for gods sake. Was all of this really necessary?

"Jordanna darling, what are you doing here?" Jordan turned to find her 'Aunt' Diane.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "family meeting." She responded. Diane cringed jokingly and then gave Jordan a look that she knew to mean 'make sure you tell me everything later'. Diane had known Jordanna for fifteen years of her life and had immediately taken on the roll of 'cool aunt'. Not to mention that once Jordan hit her teenage years, Diane had gotten her the best gifts.

Jordan walked into her dads office and went over to hug her father, "Hey Dad. You want to watch the Ravens game on Sunday?"

Will returned the hug and Alicia rolled her eyes. Will, Jordanna and their sports. "Jo, have a seat. We need to have a talk." Will said.

Jordanna looked to her parents. She loved them but they really had no tact whatsoever. "Ok, before we all have a seat, I already know that I'm here because the two of you must have talked this morning and now mom knows that I didn't go to dads house last night. Am I right?"

"Jo-" Her dad started.

"I've just been super stressed out about my applications to medical schools and especially to Georgetown. I want to get my application letter just right and it has to be if I'm getting into a place like Georgetown." Again it was sort of true. And here is where having lawyers as parents continues to pay off, "I was just in the library until closing and then crashed on campus at Charissa's place." Lying was in her genes. And she did hate lying to her parents, she really did and she usually told them anything and everything but this thing with Cary was too dangerous. He would probably end up in a ditch somewhere.

"Why would you say that you were going to my place then?" Will asked.

"Because I wanted Peter to hear me." Jordan said honestly. She knew her father was always a sore spot with her step-father and while she used to have no problem with Peter, ever since he decided that he would rather be with hookers than her mother, she didn't really care for him so much.

Will looked at Jordan and then Alicia, "This sounds like your problem not mine." He said to Alicia. He wanted to congratulate his daughter on trying to piss of the man Alicia had married instead of him but he remained as straight faced as he could. "Jo, i'll see you on Sunday for that Ravens game. I gotta get to court." Will said, leaving his office. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Peter Florrick.

Alicia sat down in one of the chairs in Will's office and Jordan followed, sitting in one across from her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry. I was just upset that he was over and I am stressed about these applications."

"Jordanna, I know you're stressed but you can't take it out on the rest of your family." Alicia tried to reason. "I remember what those applications were like. Wait until the interviews." She said, trying to connect with her daughter.

"Peter isn't my family." Jordan stated.

"Jordan, please. We are trying to make things work and you're not helping. He's Grace and Zach's father."

"Well maybe I should go and live with my father."

"Jordan-"

"Or finish my year on campus."

"Stop doing this Jordan." Alicia was starting to get extremely frustrated with her daughter.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I'm twenty years old and I am not going to pretend that he is forgiven for what he did to you. I just can't ok?" Jordan didn't think that this would be the conversation she was having today. "Don't worry mom, Peter can take it. Plus, in about seven months I may be living in a whole different state."

"Don't remind me." Alicia knew that this was as far as she would get on the Peter subject so she knew to drop it. "I'm really going to miss you kid." She said, saddened by the thought of her daughter not living in Chicago.

"I might not get in mom. I applied to Northwestern, Loyola, and UIC."

"You'll get in. I know you will."

"I'll just have to make sure to tell them not to put me in the dorm I was conceived in." She joked.

Alicia laughed at her daughters mild vulgarity. "I have some paperwork to finish up but I should be home soon." She said, rising from her seat, again straightening her skirt.

"Ok, can I catch a ride home? I took the EL train here. I'll just visit with Diane for a bit."

"Ok." Alicia said, leaving Will's office and heading to her own.

Jordanna walked next door to Diane Lockharts office. Diane looked up from her paperwork, "What was that all about JoJo?" She asked, including the nickname she had given Jordanna when she was a little kid.

Jordanna slumped into one of the chairs in the office. "They almost found out about Cary." She answered.

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 4

~*3 Months Ago*~

Cary woke up to the smell of coffee. Who was making coffee. He opened his eyes and remembered last night, leaving Jordanna on his couch. How in the world could she be awake right now? He got out of bed, put on a t-shirt and walked out into the living room/ kitchen area. He was shocked by what he saw. Sitting on his couch with his laptop was Jordanna, drinking his coffee furiously typing away.

"There's enough for you." She said referring to the coffee without even looking up.

"Uhh, good morning." He said, still confused. He walked over to the kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You feeling ok?"

"Yea. I just need to finish typing up this paper. I have to send it in by ten." She continued to type away.

Cary took his coffee and sat on the couch across from Jordanna. "How did you get into my laptop?"

"I have my ways." She answered mysteriously. "Your password was dumb and way easy to crack. I mean really? Your mothers maiden name followed by your date of birth?"

"I thought it was a good one ok?" The two of them laughed.

Jordanna finished up her typing and handed the laptop to Cary. "Want to proof-read it?" She asked. "Mom or dad usually do but this has to be sent in 12 minutes."

"12 minutes? You're cutting it pretty close. I'm not going to be able to read all of this."

"Just skim it. I think its ok, considering I started it about an hour ago."

Cary looked at her. This girl was a little crazy. He briefly wondered if her parents knew anything about this. "You just started this an hour ago? After what you did last night?" He immediately winced, know that his words were not exactly well thought out.

"Cary, this is an A paper, I know it. It shouldn't matter what I did last night!" She grabbed the laptop from him and quickly sent it in to her professor.

"But, you could get hurt. I had to stop a guy from taking your too-drunk-to-walk self home with him. Them what?"

"Then I would have used his computer to write my paper, not yours." She said, putting the laptop down on the table. She turned to him, "I'm sorry, that was rude." She started to apologize, something Cary never thought a nineteen year-old teenager would do. "I've just been really stressed out at school and I need to unwind sometimes you know? And yes, I have to admit that I have woken up is worse places than this and that I make some bad choices. Thank you for bringing me home with you." Jordanna took this time to really look at Cary. He was cute, hair all messed up just wearing boxers and a t-shirt; a way better look than the suits in her opinion.

Jordanna was more mature than he had originally thought and absolutely gorgeous, mind you he had always thought she was gorgeous, he just never really had the time to admire his boss and co-workers daughter before.

"There are other ways to de-stress you know. And you're welcome." They both smiled at each other.

~*~TGW~*~

"Diane, what am I going to do? They're going to find out sooner or later." Jordanna sat in Diane's office going over her conversation with her parents.

"Are you and Cary getting serious JoJo?" Diane asked, her black rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She loved Jordanna like a daughter, ever since she had met the five-year-old little girl who was perched on her fathers lap as her and Will went over how they could possibly run a company.

"I love him Diane." Jordan said honestly, "and if mom and dad find out…"

"I won't let them fire him." Diane interrupted.

"They might rise up and fire you for knowing." Jordan joked.

"It's going to be ok Jo. You just really need to tell them if this is as serious as you say it is."

"I know." Jordan sat silently for a while, "Can I stay with you when they kick me out?" They both laughed.

"They aren't going to kick you out. But honestly, you know you can stay with me anytime."

"Thanks."

"Hey Diane do you have the files on the Stuart case?" Cary walked into Dianes office. "Jordan? What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "it's good to see you too." She stood up and looked around the dreaded glass offices. It was getting that and no one was around so she gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I had to have a family meeting." She said. Diane just sat back and kept a look out.

"About?"

"Don't worry. I handled it. They wanted to know where I was last night."

"We can't keep sneaking around Jordan." Cary said, "I love you and Will and Alicia should know that." He spoke confidently and both Diane and Jordanna smiled.

"That's what I said." Diane spoke up.

"Ok, ok, we will tell them. Just give me some time ok?"

Cary wrapped his arms around Jordanna and she put her head against his chest. Diane was already wedding planning in her head. The two of them were so cute together. She really hoped that Will and Alicia would ease up a little then Jordanna finally tells them.

"Ok, I'll give you some time. And Diane, I really do need those files." Cary said letting go of Jordan.

Diane rifled through her desk and handing him a couple of folders.

"I should get going too, see if mom is done" Jordan said. She turned to Cary, "I'll call you later." She gave him one final kiss before walking out of Diane's office and towards her mothers.

~*~TGW~*~

David Lee was on his way to Diane's office to request her assistance on the divorce of a very wealthy client of hers when he stopped. In Diane's office was Cary as well as Alicia and Will's daughter, Jordanna. Her and Cary were hugging? Wait, they were kissing too? They didn't notice him lurking in the corner as a smile came to him. Always the disturber of the peace, he quickly went back to his office.

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5

Alicia and Jordanna made their way home through the busy downtown Chicago traffic. "Ugh, this is one thing I miss about Highland Park. There was not nearly as much traffic" Alicia said as they were yet again in another stall waiting to get through a red light. "Also, there's no traffic in Georgetown either. You'll love that Jordan".

"The traffics not that bad here. And I usually take the EL train. It gets me everywhere I need to go." Jordanna replied. She's still torn about the universities she wants to go to.

"Well it wont matter soon anyways will it? How about this weekend we take a small trip to Georgetown? Take a look around. We can invite you dad?" Alicia asked. Her relationship with Jordan had been slightly strained since Peter had come back into their lives and she needed to help make it better.

Jordan was stunned. Her parents together? For a trip to Georgetown? "Mom, that sounds great, but I've seen the campus a ton of times. The school is going to think I am stalking them."

"Nonsense, we will look around the city, not the school. We can look for an apartment for you to stay in."

Jordan looked to her mother, shocked. Sure her school was being paid for at home and she always had everything she needed. She did work some summers so that she could buy herself and new laptop and anything really expensive she wanted, Diane usually got for her on her birthday or Christmas but an apartment?. "You're going to get me an apartment? In Georgetown?"

Alicia laughed, "Well your father and I were talking about it. I had an apartment at Georgetown. It was so much better than the dorms, ask your father."

"Is that why you were roommates? Dad hated the dorms."

"He loathed them." They both laughed. "Now it won't be anything fancy, your father and I will split it, like we do now for your school."

"God you two must be loaded." Jordanna said. "Quite the power un-couple" she joked. Jordan let the veil of having her own apartment cover her eyes for a few moments until she thought about Cary, and about staying at UIC for medical school. "You know mom, Lockhart/Gardner should open up a firm in DC." She mentioned as they pulled into the parking garage of their apartment building.

"Oh honey, L/G is having enough trouble staying open in Chicago. Come on, I told Grace and Zach to cook dinner, so we better hurry."

"Ya, before they burn the house down."

~*~TGW~*~

During the barely salvageable dinner Zach and Grace had made, Jordanna's phone started ringing. "No phones at the table." Grace said when she heard it.

"Mom answers her phone during dinner." Jordanna said.

"That's because moms a lawyer and she has important things to do."

"I have important things to do to." Jordanna answered back. She loved her sister, she truly did but today had been a long day and she just wanted to eat dinner and go to bed. "And I'm old enough to do them." She turned to her mother, "Mom, I need to take this." Alicia nodded to her daughter and Jordan got up from the table to take the call in her room.

"Hey, why are you calling right now? You know I'm having dinner with my mom." Jordanna said, answering the phone knowing it was Cary.

"We have a problem." Cary stated over the phone. "After you and your mom left I was approached my David Lee."

"About what?"

"Us. He knows about us Jordan."

"Oh my god. How?"

"He must have seen us today."

"Is he going to say anything?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what his angle is."

"He'll want to make a trade of some sort."

"I'll figure it out Jordan. But maybe we should think about telling them."

Jordan sighed. "I know. Lets see what David Lee is up to first."

"Ok. I'll call you Later Jo. I love you."

She smiled into the phone "I love you too."

Jordan hung up her phone and walked back into the dining room to finish her dinner. "Who was that?" Alicia asked.

"It was Carly. She had a question about an upcoming test." Jordan answered quickly.

"It was probably her boyfriend." Grace teased. "You know that pre-marital sex is a sin right?"

"Grace please," Alicia pleaded.

"You know that means that mom sinned right? Are you saying that she is going to hell Grace?" Zach added.

"Enough!" Jordan yelled. "Grace, none of us care about God okay? Leave it alone." Jordan grabbed her dinner plate and took it into the kitchen. "I'm going to go and pack for Georgetown."

END CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 6

"Jordanna, are you even listening?"

Jordan was snapped out of her daydream when her mother said her name. She was sitting in the front seat of her dads car and they were about half way to Georgetown. Jordan couldn't stop thinking about David Lee and that he knew about her and Cary. Cary said he would try to get to the bottom of everything while she was away but if worse came to worse, Jordan would have to tell her parents, when they were hours away from Chicago so that Cary could at least get a running head start. They would probably kill him. "Sorry mom, I was just thinking. What did you say?" She turned around in her seat to face her mother, who was sitting in the back with her lap top.

"I was talking about some of the apartments we are going to look at tomorrow. The realtor sent me an email with some pictures." Alicia handed her daughter the open laptop and Jordan began to scroll through them. They were beautiful and she couldn't believe her parents were actually going to pay for a place like this for her. But only in Georgetown; away from Cary.

"What if I don't get in to Georgetown?" She said out loud.

"You'll get in." Will said. "They'd be dumbasses if they didn't let you in."

"Will!" Alicia scolded. "Jordan, in the next few weeks when all the acceptance letters come in, you'll know you never should have doubted yourself."

"Would it be so terrible if I stayed in Chicago?" She was testing the waters. "I mean, you wouldn't have to pay all of this money on an apartment and stuff for me. Mom, you have Zach and Grace to pay for too. They are going to want their own apartments when they go to college too."

"And Peter will buy them a house, just to one-up me." Will said, causing both him and Jordanna to laugh, and Alicia to roll her eyes.

"It just seems like a lot of money." Jordanna admitted.

"Sweetie, we arent buying you a mansion. This is us investing in your future. Plus, you're gonna need that medical degree when we get old and sick, so it's a plus for us." Will said seriously.

"You have to believe that you're going to get the things you want in like Jordan. You need to have confidence in yourself more. You are so smart and there is no reason on this earth why you shouldn't get in to the school you want. You're much too hard on yourself." Alicia said, giving a solid supportive mom performance. It was true though, Jordan was hard on herself. She wanted to be the perfect daughter, and when she was younger and didn't know how much of a dick Peter was, she was always seeking his approval, more so than her own fathers. She could do everything her siblings did and she never got the recognition they would receive, which only pushed her to work harder and longer than anyone. Even after learning Peter's true nature, the habit of never thinking she was good enough stuck with her.

What did she want? She wanted Cary and she wanted Georgetown and she wanted her parents not to kill her when she told them she was in love with a man that was nine years older than her. She just wanted everything to be easy; which in her case never was. "Thanks mom."

"When we stop for lunch do you want to drive for a bit?" Will asked.

"Really? Drive the Porshe?" Will nodded. "Sure!"

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

"And how long will you be able to hold the apartment for? We don't know if we will need it for another couple of weeks." Jordan was amazed by her mother. She could never be a lawyer like the famous Alicia Florick could. She was professional all the time; it must get exhausting to be her. But she was the State's Attorney's wife; she had to be switched on every time she left the house.

"We can hold the apartment for up to a month." The realtor said to them. This was the seventh place they had seen today and it was the one Jordan liked the best. It was the closest to Georgetown and had an amazing view. They had gotten into Georgetown late last night, went for dinner and then slept at a nearby hotel before they were off early in the morning on their apartment hunt. It had actually been a lot of fun having both her parents in the same room with her for such a prolonged period of time and being in Georgetown brought out the best in them as they reminisced about old times.

"Perfect. Thank you so much. We will be in touch. And you can fax over all of the forms to the Lockhart/Gardner office." Will said. "I think its time for lunch" he suggested. "Should we go to our favorite place?"

Both Alicia and Jordan nodded. It was a cute diner on the Georgetown campus that her parents used to study at as it was open 24 hours a day. They would eat French fries and drink coffee until six in the morning on the nights before big tests.

While in the car on the way to the diner, Jordanna texted Cary, -Hey, how's it going there? Do you need a new identity yet?- She typed to him.

-I don't know what Lee has planned. I think we need to come out ahead of this though- was Cary's reply to her. –We can do it together- he typed shortly after.

-I need to do this myself- Jordan had to be brave here. She loved Cary and they had been sneaking around long enough. Plus, David Lee could blow this whole thing way out of proportion and it could end up a lot worse. –I love you-

-I love you too-

The pulled into the parking lot of the diner and all three of them went inside and ordered coffee.

"So, Jordan, you liked the last one we looked at the best right?"

"Mom, dad, there is something I need to tell you."

END CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"I've been seeing someone for a while now and its getting pretty serious." Jordanna started, working up the courage to the main event.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alicia asked.

"Yea, is he ugly or something?" Will said jokingly, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"No, he's not ugly dad. He's smart and sweet and funny."

"But?" Alicia asked. She knew her daughter well, there was something else going on. Jordanna had always talked to her mother about boys and introduced them to her at the very least the third date.

Jordanna took a deep breath. "I've been dating Cary." She said simply. Alicia and Will stared at their daughter silently. There was so much tension in the air. "We love each other."

"Enough!" Will yelled, slamming his fists on the table. He grabbed his coat and got out of his chair and exited the diner.

"Mom?"

"I'll go and get him." Alicia said harshly and she too got out of her chair, exiting the diner. She looked out the window and saw her parents outside arguing and made out words out of her fathers mouth like "kill".

Jordan pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Diane's number. "Honey, how did it go?" Diane said instead of 'hello'. Cary must have told her what was going on.

"Not good. I need a favor."

"Anything kid." She smiled.

"Can you wire me some money so I can take a flight home? I want to be back in Chicago before my parents."

"I'll book your flight. Get Cary to pick you up at the airport."

"Thanks D."

"Of course. We will figure this out ok?"

"Ok."

"Ill text you the flight number."

"Thanks again."

Jordanna hung up her phone and put a twenty on the table to cover the food none of them were going to eat. Jordan went outside to find her parents. They had walked into the campus and continued their heated discussion.

"How can you possibly be ok with any of this Leesh? Why aren't you freaking out like me!?"

"Don't call me Leesh. We aren't in Georgetown anymore!"

"Technically you are in Georgetown." Jordanna interrupted, trying somewhat to lighten the mood.

Will and Alicia turned to her. "Get in the car Jordanna, we are going home!" Will said. "I'm going to kill Cary, right after I fire him." He said.

"Dad please. Cary and I love each other. I've never been happier."

"We don't want to hear it Jordan." Alicia said. Jordan thought her mom was on her side. "You are twenty years old. He's too old for you. What the hell were you guys thinking? You're so much better than this." Jordan opened her mouth to speak, "No! Just get in the car."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm going to fly home."

"We aren't paying for that." Will scoffed. "And you can forget about this apartment too."

"Diane is paying." Jordan said simply.

"She knew didn't she?" Will asked. His own partner, keeping a secret like this from him. Jordanna nodded, tears falling from her eyes. She knew it was going to go bad but she never thought it would be this bad. "God Damnit!"

Jordanna heard her phone buzz and quickly looked at the message. –I got you the last seat on the 2-o-clock flight. Get your skinny butt to the airport so you don't miss it-. She looked at her parents. "I have to go. My flight leaves in an hour." She turned away and walked to the part of the school she knew taxi drivers frequented and she didn't look back. She let a flood of tears fall as she realized her parents weren't following her. They didn't even want to talk to her.

Jordan hailed a cab and quickly got in, telling the cabbie she needed to get to the airport and fast. Her phone rang, it was Cary.

"Hey baby." She said, trying not to sound like she was crying her eyes out.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Jordan could hear the worry in his voice.

"Not really. But I will be once I get home to you." She sighed. "I need to get home and pack up my stuff. They are so pissed. I need to get away for a while."

"Do you want to stay with me?" The offer was tempting, but wasn't the proper way to solve her problems. It was sweet of him to ask but they weren't at that stage in their relationship yet.

"I think I should stay with Diane. It's the most neutral place I could be right now." It was true, Diane would talk her parents down a little, she hoped.

"Ok, I'll see you at the airport soon ok?"

"Ok, I love you Cary. Whatever they say or do, I love you so much." She needed him to know they were going to get through this.

"I love you too Jo."

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

Cary sat in his office carefully contemplating his next moves. This was very bad timing for him and Jordan's relationship to come out in the open. He opted for never, never would have been a good time to tell them. Alicia was his colleague and Will was his boss. Stupid David Lee.

Diane assured Cary that there was no way he was going to lose his job which made all of this a lot worse. Diane had been so good to him when he first came to work at L/G and she was so supportive when it came to him and Jordan's relationship. What was he going to do now?

There was a *ding* heard from his phone and he looked down at the text message, it was from Alicia.

-Our deal is over Cary. You and the fourth years can leave on your own, but I won't be joining you at your new firm.-


	9. Chapter 8

Just before her flight Jordanna had texted her younger brother Zach to tell him what was going on and that mom would probably be all pissed when they got back and to probably hide. Zach know about her and Cary yes, but he was supportive and a great little brother. He had been keeping their secret for quite a while now.

Jordan was surprised when she got off of the airplane and towards getting her luggage when she saw Cary and Zach waiting for her. She practically sprinted to Cary, just to breathe again. She wrapped her arms around Cary fiercely and he lifted her off of the ground. "It's gonna be ok baby." He whispered against her ear.

"Thanks." She gave him a half ass smile and then went to hug her baby brother. "Thanks for picking me up."

I wanted to ask if you would need any help with moving to Dianes?" Jordan looked at Cary, ne nodded indicating that he had told Zach the plan. "We have at least ten hours before mom and Will get back. We should be able to get everything we need."

Jordan smiled, "Thanks for helping out Zach.

"No problem sis, we kinda knew this might happen. Grace will be really upset though; you actually moving out."

"She'll be devastated." Jordanna said. "Maybe I'll pick her up from school and tell her?"

"Good idea" Cary agreed. "But we should get moving, I don't think Will and Alicia are against breaking any speeding laws right now."

"You're probably right." They all piled into the car and headed for the apartment.

Once they got to the apartment Jordan started packing up her stuff, not all of it, but enough. She had always used the guest room at Dianes when she went there. The closets were empty and it had its own bathroom. Jordanna, Cary and Zach were so caught up with packing that they didn't hear the front door opening. "Zach?"

They were all in Jordans room, "shit" Zach said. "That's Grace."

"Zach, are you home?"

They all looked at each other again, "that's Peter." Jordan said. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"He must have picked Grace up from school." Zach said. "I'll get rid of them."

"Jordan, I know you're here!" Peter yelled.

Jordan sighed and walked into the living room, where Peter was standing. "What do you want Peter?"

"You don't get to talk to me like that young lady." Peter said. Both Zach and Grace were silent, waiting to see what would happen. They knew that their half-sister never really liked their father; they never got along.

"I don't get to talk to you like that? How about you don't get to talk to me like that! You're not my father. Why would my mom even call you?" Jordan was pissed. How dare her mother call her step-father and tell him about what had happened.

"Your father called me." Peter said. Jordan was stunned into silence. Her father had called him? Why? Will and Peter had never gotten along. "He wanted me to know that you'd probably be here, doing this."

"Why would you care if I was leaving? You should be glad I'm getting out of here. You can finally have your perfect family." Jordanna was ready for a fight.

"Oh believe me, I don't care that you're leaving. I just didn't want my children involved in this." Peter said calmly. "I've come to get them away from this. And I wanted to let Cary know, because I know he's here to let him know that once he's fired from Lockhart/Gardner, he'll find it very difficult to ever find a job in Chicago, let alone the state of Illinois again." It all made sense to Jordanna. Her father called Peter because he wanted this to happen. He needed Peter to say this. He was State's Attorney after all. He was a powerful man who knew powerful people.

Cary heard this from Jordan's room and came out to stand by her. She didn't need to take this on alone. They were in this together. "You don't scare me Peter." Cary said defiantly.

"Dad, I said I'd help Jordan pack." Zach said, "plus, I don't really want to go anywhere with you right now, you're being an ass." Jordan tried to hide a smile.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? Jordan why are you leaving?" Grace asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Grace." Jordan made her way to her sister. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this." She stared at Peter, hating him more than she ever had. "I need to get out of this house for a while. I'm going to be staying with Diane. You can visit me any time ok?" She hugged Grace, "I'll tell you everything later." She whispered in her ear.

"Grace, Zach, lets go." Peter said sternly. Both Zach and Grace knew he meant business and turned to leave.

In one last act of defiance Zach walked over to his sister, "do you want me to carry down some boxes?" He asked her.

Jordan hugged her brother, "I think we can manage. Thanks Zach." She didn't want them to get into any trouble, even though Zach was probably already in trouble. Zach nodded and left with Peter and Grace.

The door shut behind them and Jordanna lost control. She started sobbing so hard that Cary had to hold her up before she collapsed on the floor. "It's going to be ok Jor." Cary said, his heart breaking for the woman he loved. Her family had turned against her and he couldn't imagine how she had been so strong earlier.

"I didn't think it would all fall apart like this." She mumbled through her tears. "I can't believe my dad would do this to you."

Cary held her tightly, "you'll just have to get into Georgetown now won't you." His plans to open his own firm in Chicago might have to be put on hold, or change all together and he was ok with that. "Let's finish up and head to Diane's ok?"

Jordan nodded and followed Cary back into her bedroom.

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Will, we should probably get back to the hotel and pack up so we can beat the rush hour traffic." They had been on the phone for about an hour, Will trying desperately to get a hold of Diane and Alicia was texting Cary and calling the office realtor to get out of the lease she had put her name on.

"What do we do Leesh?" Will asked with a pained expression on his face. "I mean, Cary? He is such an ass. Jo should be focusing on school, not Cary Agos."

Alicia put a hand on Will's shoulder. They were seated on a park bench in the Georgetown University Campus. "I don't know what we do Will. She's twenty years old, we can't dictate her life."

"Remember that guy with the tattoos and motorcycle she brought home?" Will asked with laugh.

"Didn't you like him?" Alicia said, smiling at the memory.

"He was a Baltimore Ravens fan." He reasoned.

Alicia laughed. "I cannot believe you called Peter." She said, changing her thought train back to the matter at hand.

"I was angry. I am angry. Cary should know better, you can't sleep with a name partner's daughter. How the hell is Diane okay with this?"

Alicia shook her head. Both were then interrupted by a young Georgetown student struggling to carry about six heavy law books in his arms. "Oh wow, that takes me back." Alicia said.

"He'll learn he doesn't need all those books."

"No, he can just steal someone else's."

"I did not steal your books."

"Oh really?"

"I may have borrowed them a few times." Alicia laughed.

"A few. Try all the time. It was a good thing we had an apartment together otherwise I never would have gotten them back." She smiled.

"You made it out alive. We both did." Will said. "Remember that time we argued for the Witch who tried to kill Hansel and Gretl?"

Alicia laughed, "We tried to get her off on an insanity plea."

"Those were the days." Will thought back to that day. They had lost and for some reason it had really upset Alicia. She was used to winning. He kissed her for the first time that night. "It was the beginning of the end." Will mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"We lost and then we kissed and then…"

"Then we made Jordanna." She looked him in the eyes. They hadn't talked about this in a long time. "Our moment of good timing."

"What the hell happened Leesh? Why didn't we become a family? How did we end up like this?" Will was definitely in a sharing mood right now. This whole thing with Jordan and being in Georgetown was too much for him.

"Will, don't do this now."

"I want to know why we didn't work. Was it me?" He put his hands on her shoulders, looking for an answer.

Alicia couldn't think. Why was Will bringing all of this stuff up now? Their time at Georgetown was over. "Will-"

"I should have fought for you. I should have fought for you and Jo."

"Will, if this is about Jordan, none of this is your fault. You are an amazing father to our daughter. You helped her with all of her biology homework and she's going to be a doctor."

"Leesh, this isn't about Jordan." Alicia closed her eyes; she loved the way he said the nick name he had called her. Will took her hand. "Why didn't we work? I would have been an amazing husband, don't you think?" He was rambling. Screw Peter, did you really want him that much back then that we couldn't be together?"

"Yes. Back then yes I did." She said, lying. It had always been Will. She really didn't know what had driven her back to Peter. She was with Peter when she found out she was pregnant with Jo. She guessed that because he was so great staying with her when he found out she was carrying her roommate's baby she didn't have it in her to leave him.

"Back then? And now?" He leaned in close, "now what do you want Leesh?" What did she want? Did she still love Peter? Had she ever really loved Peter? Not the way she would forever love Will.

It was her that moved the extra few inches to connect her lips with his and it was her who deepened the kiss right there on a park bench in Georgetown. Will returned the kiss with everything he had, his relationship with his daughter had gone to crap, but this, this felt like the only thing working right now. It took him right back to their first time here, twenty years ago. He kissed her back with everything he had.

It was also Alicia who pulled away. "Damnit" she whispered.

"That's totally what a guy wants to hear right now." Will tried to joke.

Alicia shot up from the bench "we can't do this again Will. This is exactly why-. We just can't do this anymore." She said. "We should head back to Chicago. Figure out what were are going to do about Jordanna."

Will rubbed his face with his hands, "you're right. I'm sorry. We should be thinking about Jo, not doing this, here. Must have been that Georgetown air." He stood up, "let's head back."

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

Diane Lockhart opened her apartment door to be met by Jordanna and Cary with a suitcase and some boxes. She took one look at Jordan's face and opened her arms. Jordan accepted gratefully and sunk into her 'aunt's' embrace, tears flowing.

"We will fix this Jordan." She kissed her hair, "I promise." Diane then turned to Cary, "and you're not going to get fired so don't worry."

"Thanks Diane. Where can I put this stuff?" Cary asked.

"Second door on the left." Jordan answered, not leaving the warm embrace. Cary grabbed the suitcase and headed in that direction. "Thanks babe."

"C'mon sweetie, let's have some tea."

They separated from their hug and Jordan looked at the woman she had looked up to for as long as she could remember, "do you have anything stronger?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan, I know you are hurting now and you're mad at your parents." Diane made her way to her kitchen with Jordan in tow and opened one of her cupboards, "but alcohol is not always the answer."

Jordanna sat at one of the kitchen island bar stools "I know."

Diane turned around and placed two shot glasses on the counter and a bottle of tequila. "But right now, it is the answer."

END CHAPTER!


End file.
